


Fish out of Water

by blisterringsun



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Developing Friendships, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisterringsun/pseuds/blisterringsun
Summary: A really quick vent fic. Just read the tagsNothing majorly interesting but it's about Wurt because if I'm cringe no I am not because yes I am.
Kudos: 22





	Fish out of Water

Wurt thought the day was painfully uneventful, so much so that she felt _bad_ heading off to bed instead of finding something to do. She felt bad about an unproductive day but no one else seemed to as far as she could tell. It wasn't like she wanted them to feel bad but their nonchalant attitude about it made her feel like the odd one out. The odd one out...as if she wasn't already.

The merm kid was suddenly all too aware of how heavy her footsteps fell, of her claws, of how stupid she felt next to everyone else. She was so aware in fact, of her wrists in particular. The scales, the already existing scars from past...sessions. Past sessions, or what she'd call her "brave adventures" if anybody cared enough to notice and then ask. She was so absorbed in thought that she could barely understand what was being said to her. Wait - being said to her. Right, Webber was talking to her. When had that happened? Ah well, she figured it'd be easier to just reply with simple nods and mumble when appropriate than to try and tune into the one-sided conversation now.

Webber must've realized the tactic because he grabbed one of Wurt's clawed hands in his own. That was unexpected, and all too suddenly she was brought back to reality. She tightened her grip, and gave the spider-kid a soft smile.

"Are you okay? You can talk to us, yaknow." Webber was one of her favorite of the scale-less survivors, but she didn't think she could ever really tell him what was troubling her. He might've been inhuman like her but he had his own, very obvious problems. Despite her hesitance she replied, "Yep, florp! Know that!" That seemed to satisfy him because the two walked in silence, hand in hand until they got back to camp, where they had to go to their tents, to sleep before nightfall. 

As she made her way to her tent she mulled what had just happened over. Webber...stupid Webber. If the merms couldn't understand her problems then why would **bug-boy** be able to? She laid her head down on the floor of her tent, mindlessly running her claws over her wrist. Stupid...she was being too mean, he didn't even know what she was dealing with. She was just mad. She laid there until she couldn't see anything, sleep not coming quickly. After a bit she sat up, grabbing and lighting her lantern as quietly as possible. 

She was mad. She was upset and had to deal with it. She made her way around the camp to what she thought was the science man's-Wilson's tent. Her mind felt like static. It all felt so incomprehensible and loud as she set her light source down to make her way into Wilson's tent. She tried not to stare at him while she stuck her hand into his backpack and dug around for his razor. Aha! Eventually she felt a sharp edge and pulled it out haphazardly. Holding it made her feel a different kind of overwhelmed. So she grabbed her light and got out of camp as quickly as her legs could take her. When she was sure she was far enough to not get caught, she started. 

She held her arm up to the lantern to get a better view. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw how badly she was shaking. It was okay, she always shook like this before she did it. Once she had whispered the reassurances to herself about five times over she slid the razor across her wrist. She kept a strong grip on it, hoping to create more scars. She did it again. And again. And again. She kept going until the pain fully registered. "Much better.", she sighed, dropping the razor onto the now bloody grass. Wurt winced but held the lantern up to her arm, so she could get her arm closer to her face, to see it as close up as she wanted. The way her scales had parted or had been damaged memorized her. She thought the blood and her flesh was beautiful. It was her handiwork, after all. 

The merm-kid actually felt really tired. If you had told her about two hours ago she would've been worn out, she would've laughed at you then returned to reading. Now though, the aftermath of the pain and the wave of emotions had left her beyond tired. "It okay, gonna close eyes for a little.", what was the worst that could happen? She curled up into a ball on the ground, clutching her bloodied wrist. 

What she woke up to though, wasn't expected. She was in her tent, in camp. Her mind was laggy and she accidentally let out a groggy, "Glorp?" while she scanned her surroundings. Her lantern wasn't burning anymore, and her wrist felt funny. Gauze. Someone had wrapped her cuts up for her. Hopefully that wouldn't affect them becoming scars. She spent a moment trying to push that thought from her mind. No, no, she wanted to know who had brought her back,cleaned up the blood, and covered her wrist. "Do really want to know?", she pulled back a flap of her tent, barely looking out really. "No.", that answered that. But, she did have a hunch, and she felt like saying 'Good Morning' to Webber.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was just a way of putting off actually doing anything stupid. (Plus I like attention so yaknow) Sorry if this is ooc, this is my first time writing anything for Don't Starve + this really was rushed/written to keep my own urges away. I hope it was bearable to read anyway <33


End file.
